Passionate Flower
by AngelicaCandy
Summary: "What's beyond this konzern, what kind of adventures are waiting for me out there". Tachibana wants to be free, but can't because of a haunted past. She meets a certain white dragon slayer, and exceed, and meet take new heights. (OCxSting), (OCxRouge) different OC. Enjoy ;)


**Hey its AngelicaCandy, with a new story, about a girl named Tachibana who comes from a rich family,**

 **She has white hair, turquoise hair, and a beauty mark under her left eye (looks like Kate from Hagani), and is 17 years old. She uses Magic, but isn't part of a guild, she still lives with her parents.**

 **Hope you like it**

* * *

 **Tachibana POV**

"Lady Tachibana" I hear. "Come in" I say. "Here's your dress" says Fiona coming in. "You sure did wake up late today" she says. "Genevieve practices my ball room dance all night" I say. "Why do my parents want to meet anyway". "They didn't tell me either" says kami. I sigh, its never good why me parents request me.

 **And then…**

"did you call for me" I say. "Yes, we are leaving for awhile to meet an other noble" says Victor. "While we are gone, you request for the Twin Dragon Slayers to watch you" says Anna. "Why, there's plenty of people in the mansion who can look after me" I say. "Don't question our decision Tachibana" says Anna. "And recent attacks on the Konzern, are putting your father's work in danger", " Sorry" I say. "You my leave" sys Victor., and I leave.

"I can't believe they sent people to come babysit me like I'm some kid" I say. "They just want to keep you safe" says Kami. "As if they don't care at all" I say crossing my arms. Fiona sighs.

"They seem pretty strong, they are from the strongest guild in Fiore" says Fiona. "I don't want anything to do about guilds" I say. "Why do you hate guilds so much" she asks. "It's not important" I say, as I walk to the kitchen. "Milady" says Hibiki, bowing. "Good Morning Hibiki" I say. "What's on the menu".

"Your favourite Starwberry parfait crepes" say Hibiki. "Ah~ they look delicious" I say, drooling. "Lady like" says Fiona. "Oh yeah, they look devine and stuff" I say, and take a fork and eat. "Hibiki!" I hear some shout.

"Lady Anna said to serve Lady Tachibana healthy food" says Chef Yuro, pulling his ear. "Healthy food is gross" I say. "But it's good for you" says Chef Yuro, and takes away my plat. "Starwberry crepes" I say pouting, and hands me a cup of this green liquid.

"Try it" he says, I do, and spit it all out.

 **Next Day...**

"They arrived" says Fiona. "I'm staying on my room" I tell her. "Come Lady Tachibana" says Fiona. "There not going to kill you". "It's weird meeting people outside of the Konzen" I say, getting up. "You can do, let's hurry up" says Fiona leaving and follows her.

"You finally came, a lady doesn't keep her guest waiting" says Lady Anna. "Yes mother" I say. "Introduce yourself" she whispers to me. "I'm Tachibana, pleased to meet you" I say bowing. "Sting Eucliffe" says the blonde. "Rouge Cheney" says one with black hair, and there two cats introduce themselves.

"And you are" I say bending down. "Frosch" he says. I smille at him and get up. "Be nice Tachibana" says Lady Anna, and leaves. "Rouge-San I'll show you the way to your room" says Fiona, leaving. "Fiona wait" I say, but she leave in a rush. "Did she forget that she has a horrible sense of direction".

"I'll show the way to your room" I say to Sting, and lead the way. Eventually we get his room. "Here's where you'll be staying" says Tachibana, opening the door. "Where's your room" he asks. "Hem, like I'll tell you where my room is" she says. "Don't trust me" says Sting with a smirk. "Of course, your Sting Eucliffe" the white haired girl replies. "So you heard about me" he says.

"Every girls dream boy, but your a one night stand guy, you get them, you completely forget about them" says Tachibana. "But like any stupid girl that'll fall for you, they want more, and emotional sad".

Tachibana breaths. "You do your research" says Sting. "I did, and the results where exactly how I expect them to be" she says. "Then you probably know that Sting-kun is the strongest member of Sabertooth, the number 1 guild in Fiore ,hai" says Lector, and high-fives him. "I dont like guilds" says Tachibana, harshly. "Why not" says Sting.

"I don't need to tell you" she says. "Fine, fine" says Sting, and Tachibana starts walking away. "Where you going" he asks. "I my room" shouts Tachibana. "I can't allow that" says the blonde haired mage. "Your not my dad" she says. "But for the next two days, I'm your protector" he says. "So I need to watch over you, while Rouge watch's over-".

" Don't dare say her name" shouts white haired girl. "Okay" he says slowly. "I'm outside if you protect me from the sunlight" she says sarcastically.

Sting POV

"Why did she get so angry when you were about to say her ... name" says Lector. I shrugg. "You think she hates her" asks Lector. "Her and Madoka are sisters, I doubt it" I say, as we head for outside, I haven't even see that Madoka girl, I wonder how Rouge is doing.

Rouge POV

"Where finally" says Fiona. "It felt like we walked hours" I say. "Fro, thinks so to" says Frosch. "I guess I do have a bad sense of direction" she says. "This is the their 2nd division of the mansion". "2nd division" I say. "Hai, there's three division of the house, 1st for Lady Anna and Sir Victor, 2nd for Lady Madoka, and 3rd for Lady Tachibana" says Fiona.

"I'm guessing Sting's staying onTachibana's side" I say. "Hai" she says. "Fiona, the dragon slayer has arrived" someone says. "Lady Madoka, good morning" says Fiona, bowing. She looked alot like Tachibana, expect she had black hair. "I'm Madoka, a pleasure to meet you" she says. "Its a pleasure to meet you too" I say, the shadows seem weird here.

* * *

 **Th** **at was chapter 1 of Passionate Flower, leave a review if you did, it'll make my day. Hibiki is 19 years old, and Kami is 17 years old. I'm taking request of pairings I should do stories about, NO NALU, or anything with Lucy, I do like her ,but don't like making stories about her love life.**

 **Stay Angelic!**


End file.
